Un-Named Story
by lissy4eva
Summary: this is basically my version of how Bulma and Vegeta got together before the androids. Theres nothing really scary in it, maybe some mild language. i dont like writing summaries, they ruin the story, so just go read it. i will try to update regularly,
1. Default Chapter

Ok, here's my un-named story, since I can't think of a good title.  Anyone got any suggestions?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of the characters belongs to me, all belong to other people.  But I cant I please have a tiny piece of Vegeta?  Please?

On with the story!

            Vegeta was hungry, as usual.  "Woman!" he yelled for the mouthy earth woman that he lived with.  he never used her real name: Bulma.

            Bulma was in her lab, working on yet another piece of training equipment Vegeta had broken recently.  She could vaguely hear a man yelling, but was so deep in her work it barely registered.  A sudden banging down the hall and her door being slammed open jerked her back from her wanderings in the works of the machine.

            "Woman!  Can't you hear me yelling for you!?  I need a meal!"

            Bulma felt her temper flare, as it usually did around Vegeta.  "Excuse me, your highness," she said sarcastically.  "I didn't realize I changed my name and was expected to appear at your beck and call, especially when I'm _already_ working over-time fixing _your_ training machines.  Which would you like more Vegeta, eating or training?" she finished triumphantly, knowing that Vegeta would do anything, even forego on eating, to become a Super Saiyan and stronger than Goku.

            Privately, Vegeta was impressed.  Bulma obviously wasn't afraid of him, a surprise, considering his shard temper and powerful muscles.  Deep down, he admired her quick wit and sharp retorts, her genius making her almost worthy of a Saiyan.  Almost.  

            "Well, woman, if your stupid machines were better designed and put together, then I wouldn't destroy them as much and you would have plenty of time to see to my meals...I suppose this once, I can make myself my own food.  But don't let it happen again, woman!"  He started to make his way out of the room.

            "Vegeta!" yelled Bulma, rising from her seat.  "Just for one second, listen to me you little tail-less monkey boy: my name is Bulma.  It is not that difficult, you could try to remember it."

            "I know your name, woman," Vegeta said quietly as he left her room, his back to her so that she couldn't see the look on his face.

            Bulma sat heavily and stared after.  "Now, what did that mean?"

Btw, if I don't have some details right, just bear with me, I only started watching the show recently.  Any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

                Here's chapter 2 of my story.  I would like to thank the people who have already responded, you're support of a new author means a lot.  And I thought I didn't care about reviews!  Ha!  On with the story!

Once again Bulma was working in her lab when she heard Vegeta calling for her.  She went to the door and met him stalking down the hall.

                "Woman!  There is no food in this house!  How am I supposed to keep up my strength for training when I cant even get a decent meal?" he finished roaring at her, standing only inches away from her.  Bulma had to fight down the totally inappropriate urge to laugh.  Even though Vegeta's hair made him seem taller, he was just at eye level with her.

                "You know, it's amazing how someone of such...slight stature can still manage to look down on everyone."

                "I am the prince of the Saiyans, and so obviously above you," Vegeta said, standing tall and proud...or at least proud.

                "Yeah, except in height," Bulma replied scathingly.

                "Woman, are you going to make me some food now or not?"

                "Since you cant even be bothered to call me by my name, I think NOT!  You're gonna have to go shopping yourself if you want any food."

                "You want me, Prince Vegeta, last and greatest of the most illustrious race of warriors in the universe to go shopping!  I think not!"

                "Good, then you can just starve!  You're head's so big it probably couldn't fit through the door anyway!"  Bulma could be pretty stubborn when angry, as much as Vegeta could be, so these screaming matches between the two of them were not out of the ordinary. Still, when Dr. Briefs heard the raised voices, he headed to the lab to see what the problem was.

                "Oh, well, that's no problem.  I'll just ask Mrs. Briefs to go to the store to pick up some food.  That way neither of you has to interrupt your important work," he said, and headed out of the room.  Vegeta smirked at Bulma, in the way only he could, which drover her crazy.

                "All right, then I'll go back to my training.  Let me know when my food is ready," he said negligently, making her feel like a lowly servant.  He chuckled quietly under his breath at the look of absolute fury on her face.  It was too easy.

                "Ohh!  He makes me so mad!" cried Bulma.  "I cant believe I asked that pompous jerk to move in here, just so that I can spend all my time waiting on him hand and foot!  What is the matter with me?"  She stormed around her lab for a while, alleviating her feelings by throwing anything you could find.  This went on for quite some time, until her mother interrupted her.

                "Bulma dear, I'm back-oh my goodness, what happened!?  Your father told me you and Vegeta had another fight, but he didn't mention that he trashed the place!  Are you sure its safe to have him living here?"

                Bulma looked a little embarrassed. "No mom, I did this.  Vegeta just makes me so mad."

                "Oh, I understand, dear.  It can be so frustrating when men don't notice what's right in front of them.  Don't worry, I'm sure you and Vegeta can work past this."

                Bulma was puzzled.  "What are you talking about, Mom?  There is no 'me and Vegeta.'"

                "Sure dear, I understand," her mother replied knowingly.  "You don't want to tell people yet.  Anyway, I'm going to go start dinner, why don't you tell Vegeta that it'll be ready soon and he should stop training now and take a shower."

                "Okay," said Bulma, still confused as to what her mother meant.  She decided to just forget it for a while.

                She went to the Gravity Trainer (GT) to tell Vegeta it was time to eat.  Since he was training inside the chamber at 200 times Earth's gravity, she decided to use the intercom.

                "Hey Vegeta-oh no!"  Bulma had accidentally distracted Vegeta just as every training machine in there shot an energy beam at him.  The first few made him scream, but by the time Bulma managed to power down the GT, he was past pain.  She rushed in the room to try to wake him up.

                "Vegeta, please wake up.  Come on, speak to me.  I know you're too tough to let a few energy beams stop you."  Slowly Vegeta's eyes cracked open.

                "Stupid...woman," he managed to croak before the darkness claimed him again.  For once Bulma agreed with him completely; this was all her fault.  And if anything was wrong with him...if he was really hurt...she knew, somehow, that her world would never be right again.  She quickly ran to get her parents, and together they managed to get Vegeta to his bed.  Bulma paced anxiously outside the room while her father checked him over, not willing to examine her feelings too closely, just knowing that he needed to be all right.  Finally, her father came out of the room.

                "Now don't worry, Bulma, he'll be just fine.  All he needs is some bed rest for a few days."  Bulma sagged against the wall in relief when she heard this.  At first Dr. Briefs was taken aback by the intensity of her reaction to Vegeta's hurt, but then he remembered his recent conversation with his wife.  "Well, I guess she was right.  Hahaha, who would have thought it, my little girl and Vegeta."  And chuckling to himself, he walked down the hall.

                Bulma barely noticed his departure.  She quietly opened the door to Vegeta's room, trying not to make any noise to disturb him.  At the sight of the bruises and cuts covering his body, a quiet sob escaped form Bulma, and she quietly began to cry.  The slight noises she made caused Vegeta to stir in his sleep, rolling over and muttering, "Bulma."

                She looked up, expecting to see him looking back at her.  But to her surprise, he was still deep asleep.  "Wow," she thought, "He must be dreaming about me.  I wonder what's going through his mind?  I bet he's probably thinking about how he's going to yell at me when he wakes up."  Bulma turned and quietly made her way out of the room.  She resolved to ask him about the dream when he was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, the last part I have typed up so far, so it might be a while before I update again.  Please do me a favor, respond and let me know if you think anyone's ooc, and if so, how to make it better.  I'm too close to the story to tell.  Thanx!

For the next few days, Bulma spent most of her time nursing a battered Vegeta.  Luckily, there were no training machines to fix, since Vegeta was in no shape to break them.  At first it took all his strength just to sit up and be fed weak broth-six times a day!-but he quickly progressed to eating many solid meals a day on his own.  During this time, Bulma didn't get the chance to ask him about his dream.  She didn't want to seem too eager and couldn't think of a casual way to bring it up.

                A few days after Vegeta's accident, he insisted on standing and taking a few steps around the room.  Bulma anxiously supported him, screeching so much that he started snapping at her, the first signs of temper he had shown since being injured.  In fact, he had been amazingly docile.  As they walked, Bulma saw sweat break out on his forehead, and heard his breathing become more rapid, but when she suggested taking a break, he replied, "Not now, woman."  Before Bulma could argue the point, or frame a sharp retort-she was never sure which-she heard the front doorbell ringing.  She led Vegeta to a chair, which he stubbornly clung to, refusing to rest.  He continued to make his way around the room without her, relying heavily on furniture and walls to support him.

                Bulma rushed to answer the door, not guessing the heartache that lay beyond.

                "Oh, hi Yamcha, I haven't seen you in a while," she said, caught off guard to see her boyfriend standing there.

                "I know Bulma, that's why I'm here," replied Yamcha, moving into the room.  "We need to talk."

                "Okay, about what?" asked Bulma in all innocence.

                "You and me.  We're just...not working out.  I mean, you're a great girl and all, but I need someone who will devote more time to me-"

                Bulma felt like someone stepped on her heart.  "What?!  What do you mean?  I thought we were working.  I know last time we had problems, but we both swore that was all behind us..." Suddenly, a light clicked over her head.  "I get it, you found some stupid bimbo again who thinks you're so great and worships the ground you walk on."

                Yamcha blushed but tried to hide the fact that she was completely correct.  "Look, don't try to change the subject.  The fact is, you've been neglecting me lately, especially since that stupid Saiyan prince moved in.  You spend all your time helping him train."

                "Well excuse me for wanting to do my part to help save the world when the androids show up.  How much work have you been doing in that area, Yamcha?  Or are you expecting them to run off as soon as you try some of your lame pick-up lines on them?  Believe me, I wish I had."

                "Hey, I spent a lot of time working on those lines-Hey, Bulma, stop it!" he cried as Bulma suddenly started shoving him out the door.  "Come on, it doesn't need to be like this.  We can still be friends-" And then the door slammed in his face.

                Bulma began to make her way back to Vegeta's room.  About halfway there, what had happened finally sunk in, and she collapsed on the floor, sobs racking her tiny frame.  It wasn't that she missed Yamcha or loved him desperately.  She knew for a long time that things between them weren't the way they should be.  But she also thought that it was better to have a loser, abusive boyfriend than no one at all.  Because being alone was the worst thing she could thing of, the worst thing she could imagine in her genius mind.

                Thanks to his Saiyan sense of hearing, Vegeta had heard the entire argument, not that it effected him much.  He was not surprised; Yamcha's infidelity was a well-known fact.  What surprised him was the tiny part of him, deep down inside, which was elated to hear them break up, the part that was leaping around yelling, "I knew it!  I knew she wouldn't stay with that loser forever.  Now it's time for someone else to have a chance.  Someone more worthy...She should have the best of everything."  Vegeta gasped as images from his dream the other night flooded him.  It had seemed so real at the time, more like a memory than a dream.  Or a premonition...

                He and Bulma were flying up through the air, past the treetops, right into the stars.  Her slight weight was no problem for his strong muscles as he held her so tightly.  It felt like they floated together among the stars for hours before gently landing on the ground and placing her on her feet.  And finally pulling her close once again, tracing the contours of her face with his hand, before whispering her name and tilting her chin for a deep kiss...

                Vegeta shook the dream off, burying it deep in core, but he could not forget it entirely.  Slowly, he made his way to the door of his room.  "Hey, woman," he said, trying to get the still sobbing Bulma's attention.  "Woman, I am speaking to you!  Woman...Bulma."  Shocked, Bulma looked up.  The sight of her tear-streaked face pulled at Vegeta's heart, but he hid his emotions entirely.  "Do you plan on making that infernal racket much longer?  My ears can't take it."  Bulma did not have the will to think up a witty comeback.  "Come here, Bulma," Vegeta said more softly.

                Slowly, Bulma rose from her heap on the floor.  "That's two times in a row you've called me by my name.  Why?"

                "It seemed to be the only way to get your attention and make you stop screeching.  Now come here."

                Bulma made her way to Vegeta's doorway.  He looked deep into her damp eyes, feeling a surge of anger at Yamcha for hurting her like this.  Gently, he raised a hand to her cheek and wiped a tear away.  "Don't waste time feeling bad over that idiot.  Even you can do better."

                She felt shocked.  "Why, I think Vegeta just complimented me!" she thought.  "Its almost like he's trying to cheer me up!"  She put an arm around him, smiling softly to hide her confused jumbled feelings.  "Come on, we need to get you back to bed so you can regain your strength," and she led an unresisting Vegeta back into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: check the 1st chapter.

Chapter 4

Word about Bulma and Yamcha's breakup spread as quickly as Vegeta regained strength.  Neither Vegeta nor Bulma spoke of Vegeta's strange behavior recently, Vegeta because he did not want to admit his growing feelings for Bulma, and Bulma because she felt like she was ½ and inch from the edge.  Yamcha's most recent of betrayals still stung, and only Vegeta's few kind acts kept her from swearing of men entirely.  Unfortunately, his strange behavior also baffled her, so she just decided to play it cool for a little while.

Vegeta has started taking long runs around Capsule Corp to regain his stamina.  One night, when he was almost fully healed, and after a particularly long run, he stopped in the garden to catch his breath.  He didn't want the Briefs' family to see him so winded and sweaty from a mere _run_.  As he rested on the grass, he gazed up at the sky, at the thousands of stars visible to his Saiyan eyes.  Vegeta began to pick out the stars he thought he might have visited, or ones he would like to visit, or bright ones that just happened to catch his eye.  Unexpected memories filled his mind: his childhood on Vegeta-sei, training to be a warrior, working for and then against that tyrant Freiza, and all his various battles.  

His memories finally brought him back to earth, the first place he had ever really known defeat, humiliation, and…a home.  As much as he tried to deny it, that green-haired noisy Woman made him feel accepted.  Scowling at his sentimental thoughts, Vegeta buried his memories firmly in the back of his mind.  The picture of Bulma refused to be banished as easily.  He lost himself in his mental image of her, her bright turquoise hair and even brighter eyes.  Eyes that almost always held a spark of fire that he wanted to ignite, loved to see flare up.  Or the eyes that had looked at him the other day, so lost and confused, hurt and alone.  Eyes he could recognize…because he had seen them himself, staring back at him from his mirror.  His spine gave an involuntary shudder.  If he looked into those eyes for too long, he might lose himself.  "But what would you find?" whispered a little voice in the back of his head.  He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice when Bulma stepped from the house into the garden.

She had gotten worried when Vegeta hadn't returned by nightfall, and was going out to look for him.  She was very surprised to see him just sitting in the garden, but relieved he was home.  Over the past few days, many emotions had run through her, Vegeta being the cause of most of them.  He had been avoiding her, or at least not trying to see her.  Now she thought would be a good time to confront him.

"Hello Vegeta," she started with.  His only response was a grunt, but at least he didn't get up and run away, so Bulma took that as progress.  She sat on the ground next to him, but soon lay flat on her back so she could see the stars without hurting her neck.  Before long, Vegeta also lay down.  They sat in companionable silence, until even their breathing rates matched.  Finally, Bulma broke the silence.

"They're so beautiful," she said, referring to the stars.  "When I was a little girl, I never dreamed that they were actually far distant suns.  I thought," she pausing, lightly blushing at admitting a childhood fancy to Vegeta, "I thought they were the signs of love for couples around the world.  That every time two people fell in love, a star would light, just for them, to shine over them for the rest of eternity.  And I could wait to have my own love, my own star.  Kinda silly, huh?" she asked, glancing sideways at Vegeta.

Vegeta felt the raging fire that always burned in him cool a little, calmed by the cool night air and the sight of Bulma wrapped in starlight.  He did not answer immediately, allowing himself the rare pleasure of drinking in her serene beauty.  He finally managed to tear his eyes off of her, and look back at the stars.  Stars that shone nowhere near as brightly as her brilliant eyes…

"I suppose everyone must have some strange ideas about the stars when they're young," he answered finally, not sure if he was ready to open up yet.

"Well, what was yours?" she asked, plain and simple.

Surprising himself, Vegeta spoke.  "When I was young, I thought the stars were lights to show my future victories."  Unconsciously, his voice filled with pride.  "That every light in the night skies symbolized a battle I would win, a people I would conquer, a planet I would destroy.  And for years…I was correct.  Until now…" he trailed off, his voice growing softer.

"And now what?" inquired Bulma, intrigued by this open, sharing Vegeta.

"Now…all I see are the empty places between the stars, mocking where my own planet used to be," he said, his voice filled with self-loathing and despair.

Bulma forgot for a second that she was dealing with the Prince of the Saiyans and laid a sympathizing hand on his arm.  She felt his muscle tense under her hand, but her did not pull away.  Anguished obsidian eyes, as dark as the spaces between the stars, met concerned cerulean eyes.  They stared at each other, surprised to see echoing expressions of loneliness on the others face.  When you are alone, you never think anyone else could feel the same.  And then you meet some one as isolated and forlorn as yourself, and suddenly it's not so bad.  The solitude becomes easier to bear when shared.

Vegeta wrenched his gaze away from Bulma's very enticing eyes.  But it was too late, she had already seen the sheen of tears in his eyes.  The cold, haughty mask of his face slipped, and she saw the real man underneath.  The pride was not an act, but he used it as a shield against the heart-rending agony he felt, forever banished from the planet he was born to rule.  His very soul seemed to cry out to her with a great need, while at the same time shrinking away from any type of closeness.  Bulma's heart ached for him as she pulled him close for comfort.  The only sound for a few minutes was Vegeta, trying to regain his composure.  Finally he got control of the shuddering sobs, although his eyes remained haunted.  He pulled himself out of her arms, but lay close to her so that their arms touched still.

"I…thank you," he muttered awkwardly since he was not used to thanking people.  Bulma just nodded accepting everything she knew he meant but couldn't put into words.  Vegeta decided it was time to change the topic.  "How are you…Bulma?" he asked, and it was hard to decide which sounded more clumsy, his apology, his question, or his use of her name.  Secretly, he thought her name was lovely, and so had decided to not use it, in case of unwittingly revealing his feelings.

"Ummm…I'm okay.  A little sad, but nothing Yamcha and I haven't gone through before.  What about you, how close are you to restarting your training?"  Inside, Bulma found the situation amusing.  Imagine, laying here, having a normal conversation with Vegeta!  She hid her amusement: she didn't want Vegeta think she was laughing at him.

"I think I'll be ready to start training in a few days," Vegeta said, trying to sound natural and failing miserably since his normal tone was somewhere between a growl and a yell.

"It's amazing how quickly you've healed, Vegeta.  You really were a wreck when we got to you.  By the way, I'm…I'm sorry I distracted you and got you hurt."  Now it was Bulma's turn to sound stilted, although her apology was sincere.

"Well, Saiyans do have the ability to heal quickly," Vegeta answered, not wanting to dwell on her apology.  "Just one of our many superior skills."

Bulma chucked quietly over the cocky look on his face.  She had to hand it to him: he had confidence to spare.  "Well, what are some of the others?" she asked, curious about this alien living in her home.

"I don't really know; we are just superior.  Better senses, quicker healing, greater natural strength…the list goes on.  All of these abilities are useful in conquering other planets, so we've honed them as much as our battle skills and tactics."

She was fascinated by his talk of other planets.  "So, how many worlds do you suppose you've been on?"

Vegeta snorted, his usual smirk on his face.  "I doubt even your large brain could handle a number that big," he teased gently, loving the spark in her eyes.  "But truthfully, I lost count some time ago."

Bulma decided to ignore his teasing and just go for what interested her.  "Will you tell me about some of them?  What they were like ands all?"

He couldn't help but smile at the child-like eagerness in her voice.  The smile looked odd, as if he had never practiced it much.  Still, it made his face seem softer somehow.  Younger, more human…very attractive.  Bulma blinked at where her thoughts had gone, and yanked them back to the stars.

"Okay.  See that star over there?  Second to the right?  Well, that one's called Trindle…" and the two of them spent a very enjoyable night talking in the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  see the 1st chapter.

A/N:  I guess I am finally tired of having this story Un-Named, so I'm taking suggestions.  What do you guys think of "Eyes"?  Cuz I noticed that a lot of my story has to do with them looking into each other's eyes.  Respond and tell me what you think.

Chapter 5:

Late the next morning, Vegeta walked into the kitchen for a snack just as Bulma was hanging up the phone.  She had a thoughtful look on her face.

 "Oh, hi Vegeta.  I think I was just going to find you," she said hesitantly.

 "You think you were going to find me?  What, your brain not telling the rest of you its plans?" he mocked her, feeling the need to put some distance between them after the previous night's camaraderie.  But Bulma paid no mind.

"Yes," she muttered quietly to herself, "I'll do it."  Then she focused her attention on Vegeta.  "I have a favor to ask of you," she started.

"Oh really, woman?  Well forget it, I don't do favors," he stated as he began to stalk away from her, his snack forgotten.

"Wait, I think you'll like this one," she said, halting his progress.  "It has to do with getting back at Yamcha."

Despite himself, Vegeta felt his curiosity kick in.  He turned back, arms crossed, listening.  She took that as a sign to continue.  "Well," she plunged in, "Krillen and Marron are going out to a club tonight, that was him just now on the phone, and he's already talked to Yamcha, and he agreed to bring his 'new girlfriend'," Here Bulma's voice slowed from its frantic explaining and began oozed disdain.  She lost her train of thought thinking of a few things she'd like to tell that bimbo.  Vegeta smirked, knowing how her thoughts ran, and cleared his throat gently, bringing her back to her favor.

"Oh yeah, so Krillen wanted to know if I wanted to go too, but he would completely underatnd if it would be too painful to see Yamcha, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking of me home alone moping while he's out having fun, so I told Krillen I would love to go.  And…I want you to come with me…as my date," whispered Bulma, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

It took a few moments for her words to translate themselves into something Vegeta could understand.  And then he didn't know whether to laugh or get upset by the fact that she wanted to use him.  He just stood there for a few seconds, so Bulma began speaking anxiously again.  "I know it doesn't sound like much fun, but I thought you would like to help me get back at Yamcha.  Plus I know how jealous he was of you, and of all the time I spend helping you, and he never liked that you were so much stronger than he could ever be-"

Humor finally won out for Vegeta, and his laughter went bouncing across the room.  "Woman, you are almost devious enough to be a Saiyan," he said in the tone of someone paying a high compliment.

"So you'll do it?" she asked eagerly.

Vegeta looked into her gleaming, excited eyes, all set to turn her down.  "Yes," he heard someone say in his voice.  What was going on?  One look into the woman's eyes and he was putty.  Dammit.

"Oh thank you Vegeta!" Bulma gushed.  "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have a bad time.  We leave tonight at eight, oh, and I'll bring you some clothes later!" and she rushed out the door.

Vegeta sighed.  There was no way out of it now, not after seeing how excited she was.  Plus he had given his word, which a Saiyan always stands by.  Or dances by it, as the case may be.

"Oh, by the way Vegeta!"  He turned to see Bulma had paused right outside the door.  "Could you please shower too?  We don't need you smelling sweaty and dirty all night," she said as she flashed him a cheeky grin.

Vegeta sighed again.  "Don't push your luck woman.  I'm only doing this to see Yamcha squirm, not for you," he said as he began to make his way to the bathroom to shower.

***

Bulma spent a fun afternoon shopping for club clothes for herself and Vegeta.  Imagining him in something besides sweaty training clothes gave her a thrill she didn't plan on examining too closely.  She knew he had a good figure, obviously muscled but still compact.  Pretty much any colors would go with his dark eyes and hair, so she picked things that would compliment her as well.  If they were going to be a couple, they might as well be stunning, right?

She returned to capsule Corp. around five o'clock, which left her just enough time to get ready.  Bulma knocked on Vegeta's door to drop off the clothes.  She heard some rapid shuffling from the room, along with some muffled curses.  "Dammit, how do you turn this thing off?  Come on, go away!"  Bulma's curiosity couldn't take any more, so she pushed open the door.  All the furniture in the room had been pushed back against the walls, creating a big space in the middle of the room.  Vegeta was crouched in front of the TV set, frantically turning knobs and pushing buttons.  When he saw Bulma enter the room, he gave up on trying to turn it off and just punched a whole through the screen, but not before she caught a glimpse of the picture.  It was of a teen music-dancing program.  Bulma was very confused.

"Vegeta," she began slowly, "Why did you just destroy one of my television sets?"  she asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

Vegeta slipped his usual mask of cold haughtiness over his features and stood with his rams crossed.  "Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to be able to fix it.  Obviously a TV would be beyond your expertise."

Realization dawned on Bulma's features.  "You were learning how to dance, weren't you?" she said more than asked.

Vegeta just smirked, not condescending to give her an affirmative answer.  But Bulma _knew_.  "You don't have to worry.  _Everyone_ knows how to dance; it's really easy.  Didn't you ever dance when you were younger?" she asked innocently.

Vegeta gave her a look that clearly asked how stupid could she be.  "I trained," he said slowly, the way you would explain something to a particularly dense child.

"Tonight you get to forget all that and have fun, loosen up, and enjoy life.  Don't worry, you'll be in good hands-mine!" she chuckled, entirely looking forward to going out with Vegeta.  Not that it was a date, no.  "Oh no, I only have two hours and forty-five minutes to get ready, I'll have to hurry.  Here are your clothes," she placed them on the bed, "And I'll see you about quarter to eight.  Try to stay out of trouble till then."  And suddenly she was gone, leaving Vegeta alone with a new set of clothes and a busted TV.  Once again he considered backing out but couldn't when he thought of how excited Bulma was.  Sighing- as he usually did around her- he began to set the room to rights.

***

By 7:30, Bulma was dressed and pacing nervously in her new clothes.  She'd picked out a medium blue mini-dress with thick straps.  The color went well with her hair and accentuated her eyes.  For jewelry she wore a simple silver chain link belt low on her hips, a silver y-necklace with a charm of a dragonball, and a thin silver watch.  Her hair was pulled up and away from her face, with a few tendrils curling down.  And her delicate feet were encased in strappy silver platform sandals.  Feet that were treading around the room nervously as Bulma wondered what she had gotten herself into.  "I can't believe I'm going out with Vegeta!" she squealed to herself.  "I hope he likes the clothes I picked out for him."  She glanced over at the clock and decided that it was close enough to quarter of eight.  She headed for Vegeta's room and knocked once more.  The door was flung open and an angry Vegeta scowled at her.

"Woman, this damn thing is choking me!" he cried, pulling at his tie.

Bulma bit back a smile and stepped up to help him.  "Well no wonder, you have it tied tight enough.  We're not going to a funeral you know, just out to have fun.  There," she said as she finished making his thin gray tie looser.   She undid his top shirt button also, which greatly improved matters.  "Now let me get a look at you," she said as she began circling him, inspecting the fit of his clothes.  She had chosen a medium gray suit to match her silver jewelry, while his button down shirt was the exact shade of her dress.  His dark coloring went well with the clothes, and with her by his side, they were a knockout.  "Hmm, not bad," she said finally.

Vegeta, although happy that his tie was no longer choking him, still scowled.  He thought that the woman looked absolutely stunning.  "Come on woman, let's get this over with," and he started for the door.

"Wait, Vegeta.  If we're going to make it really seem like we're together, then you have to clal me by my name tonight."

She expected an argument, but he just sighed and rolled his eyes.  "And I suppose I have to be charming as well?" he asked sarcastically, as he held his arm up in a gentlemanly fashion for her to take.

"Only to me," she giggled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes more, although secretly he liked making her laugh.  "All right, _Bulma_, lets get this night over with."  And together the stunning couple strolled into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  see 1st chapter

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song "Cry" by Mandy Moore.  It belongs to whoever wrote it; I'm just borrowing.

A/N:  okay, later in this chapter, Bulma and Vegeta will be dancing-sorry to ruin that, but u had to see it coming.  Just so we know, even though Bulma and Vegeta are the same height bare foot, and Bulma is wearing heels, he is tall enough that she can lay her head on his shoulder.  Don't ask me how; I just write this, I don't explain it!

A/N 2:  (I know, I'll stop this soon!)  I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, thank you so much, it means a lot.  And special thank you to Sensation236 for suggesting a title.  You're right, "Eyes" is too plain to stand on its own, but I want the word eyes to be in it.  Thank you all again!  Now you may read!

Chapter 6

"C'mon, Vegeta, I _dare_ you," Bulma challenged laughingly.  His eyes sparked, but his body s till refused.  "What's wrong, you scared?" she mocked him mercilessly.  

'That's it!' he thought, finally giving in.  He was Prince Vegeta, greatest of the great Saiyan warriors in the known galaxy and he was _never_ afraid.  And now this loud-mouthed earth woman actually challenged him.  Vegeta's pride gave him no choice; he grudgingly stepped onto the dance floor.

They had been at the club for a ½ hour already, a pretty grim ½ hour.  First things were awkward when they found Krillin, since he was scared of Vegeta-who didn't mind at all!  And then Yamcha had shown up with, as predicted by Bulma, a simpering blonde bimbo.  Everything went downhill from there as Bulma and Vegeta took turns scowling and glaring at people.  Of course, Krillin's girlfriend Merron didn't catch any of the hostility, and pulled Krillin out to dance.  Yamcha's new girlfriend-she was never introduced, so no one knew her name-became increasingly attached to Yamcha's lips, until Vegeta growled at them to get a room.  They quickly scampered off to the other side of the club, where they continued making out.  Finally, Bulma and Vegeta were left to themselves.  Bulma ordered a drink, which she downed quickly and went right to her head, and her depression vanished.  She decided it was time to cut loose and have some fun, and let the gadget girl fade away for one night.  Which led to her pulling Vegeta onto the dance floor.

Since he was the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta obviously couldn't feel nervous.  It wasn't possible.  He explained away his quickly beating heart and sweaty palms as symptoms of not having killed anyone recently.  It couldn't be nerves.  Of course, if that green-haired, loud-mouthed idiot didn't stop pulling him soon, he could fix his problem with a little blast in her direction…

Bulma finally stopped in the dead center of the club, where everyone had a good view of them.  The club mainly played rhythmic techno songs, easy to find a beat to.  At first Vegeta just stood there awkwardly, watching Bulma's arms move and hips shake.  But then the music got inside of him, working its way through his body, until before he knew it he was dancing.  Maybe not with great skill, but he was enjoying himself nonetheless.  It was so effortless, so easy, to just ride the music and let go.  Vegeta's moves became more natural, and soon Bulma and Vegeta started to compete to see who could come up with the crazier moves.  Vegeta's Saiyan given abilities helped do amazing feats in the air, but Bulma had a natural talent and years of experience to fight with.  They were pretty evenly matched and drawing much attention from the others in the club.  They hardly noticed; all their concentration was on each other.  They were nearly falling over laughing at some of the strange moves of the other.  Both were slightly tipsy.

Bulma could hardly believe how much fun she was having with Vegeta-who knew that he could be so…silly!  Obviously he wouldn't have agreed with her assessment, but it hardly mattered.  Bulma caught sight of Yamcha watching her from a balcony, jaw hanging open, while the forgotten bimbo stood there, very pissed off.  Bulma saw, by the look on Yamcha's face, that her plan was working.  His quiet, bookworm, gadget-girlfriend-excuse me, _ex_-girlfriend-was out on the dance floor, dressed to kill, having a great time, without him!  It wasn't possible for him to be more surprised.

She barely cared that her plan worked, she was just so happy to feel free for a while: free of the ties that bound her to her gadgety persona, free of the worry for the future that hung over them all.

She twirled around, causing more hair to fall and framer her face; she jumped and kicked and shook her hips until a crowd of cheering guys formed; and she laughed herself breathless watching Vegeta do the same.

Vegeta forgot he was in public, surrounded by annoying humans.  The only things that existed in his world were Bulma and the music.  He also whirled and spun, leapt high in the air doing flips and kicks on his way back down.  And he took the time to drop his barriers, lose his cool façade, and openly admire Bulma: the way her smile lit up her face, and how her cute hair flew around as she did.  The music worked its way deeper into his brain and changed him, letting him be real.  As he gazed at Bulma, slowly he stopped dancing just to watch her in awe.

She stopped dancing and looked at him, at of breath and wondering what was going on.  Without warning, Vegeta grabbed her hand, pulled her close, and pushed her out into a spin.  She moved liked she read his mind.  Bulma spun back to him, and he bent her over backwards in a dip.  She laughed like crazy as he pulled her back up…and then they were face-to-face, eye-to-eye, pressed up against each other.  She could feel his breath on her face; he could feel her heart banging against his ribs.  Suddenly the music faded, and the first slow song since they started dancing came on.

Hardly daring to breath, they stared into one another's eyes.  Bulma moved her arms to lie around Vegeta's neck, while he stood there, unable to think.  Finally, something came out of his mouth.

"How does one dance to music like this?" he whispered, caught off guard by the feel of her in his arms.  Once again memories of his dream floated back to him.

Bulma broke the tension by laughing gently.  "Don't worry, silly.  All you have to do is sway," she said, leading his body to the music.  The song was an American one, "Cry" by Mandy Moore.

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  


Bulma let her head fall onto Vegeta's shoulder, enjoying the feel of someone's arms around her.  It was strange: up until last night all she had felt was the loneliness of being without Yamcha.  But after her time in the garden with Vegeta she felt…better.  Safer, more cared for.  And somehow, she felt closer to Vegeta.

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry

Since seeing Kakarrot achieve Super Saiyan state, Vegeta's only concern had been to equal and surpass him.  The training for the androids was just a cover; nothing could stop him from reaching his goal.  But lately, all his concentration was focused on the woman.  Maybe since he was injured and could not train…but thoughts of her had always seemed to find their way into his head.  Vegeta had no previous experience with women to compare with: on Vegeta-sei, women were either confined to cooking and breeding, or, if they showed tremendous potential, taken and trained.  Vegeta had never met any female warriors, which was why he treated Bulma like a domestic slave.  See, it happened again: a normal train of thought derailed right back to the woman!

It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  


Finally Vegeta allowed himself the luxury of examining his feelings for her.  Every sense was screaming at her closeness, but at least she couldn't see his face.  It was funny: he had never broken down about the loss of his planet before.  Of course he had been angry and sworn revenge, but he had never…cried.  He didn't know he knew how.  Obviously while growing up he had been taught that tears made one weak, a slave to emotions that were better off left cold and dead.  But last night with the woman…she hadn't mocked his tears; she accepted them…him, just as he was.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
_

Around her he didn't have to be the cold haughty Prince.  That didn't frighten or impress her.  Releasing his tears made him feel freer than he had in a long time.  That's not to say he was going to start crying his eyes out every little thing; his pride still would not allow it.  But last night the woman had done him a service by letting him be his self.  He should repay her somehow; a Prince always repaid his debts.  Maybe he could kill Yamcha for her…

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

The song ended; couples moved apart, smiling and kissing.  With a sigh of regret, Bulma opened her eyes and lifted her head.  She leaned over and gave Vegeta a peck on the cheek.

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

"Thank you for the dance," she said, her eyes shining like starlight.  They gave Vegeta an idea of how to repay her.

"Wo…Bulma," he began, trying to sound casual, "Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Bulma looked confused.  "You mean now?  Where?"

Vegeta smirked; he wanted to hold her in suspense.  "Come with me and find out."

Never one to back down from a challenge, she nodded her assent and they made their way back to the table to collect their things.  As they walked, Bulma admired Vegeta.  He had rolled up his sleeves at some point, exposing his toned forearms.  His tie was loose, and a few buttons had come undone, showing some of his muscled chest.  She had to stifle another sigh as she remembered dancing with him.  His shoulders, back and neck were rock hard with muscle, but still so warm and alive.  The feel of him under her fingers…Bulma shuddered as a little thrill ran down her back.  Vegeta noticed, but thought she was cold, so in a dashing gesture he grabbed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  Bulma smiled at the move, especially since it was stifling in the club.  But it was so sweet she didn't say anything.  Just then, their cute moment was interrupted.

"Bulma, what do you think you are doing?!" yelled a slightly drunk Yamcha, pulling her arm hard to get her away from Vegeta.  He growled quietly, unhappy at the way Yamcha was treating Bulma.  But she acted more quickly than he did.

"Yamcha, what the hell do you think you are doing?  Let go of me!" she yelled, yanking her arm from his grasp.  Their yells were starting to get some notice, so Yamcha lowered his voice.

"I want to know what you are doing with Vegeta.  How could you act like this in public when you're my girl?"

Bulma laughed, not caring that they were making a scene.  "'You're girl'?  In what universe?  We're over, or did you forgot since your little bimbo disappeared?"

Once again Yamcha grabbed her arm.  "You always have been and always will be _my_ girl," he hissed angrily.  At which point Vegeta stepped up.

"Remove your hand from her before I rip it off and beat you to death with it," he said quietly, really hoping he would get to cause some damage.

Yamcha was beyond mad, somewhat drunk, and very stupid.  "Back off Vegeta, this doesn't concern you."

Vegeta laughed softly, a sound that sent chills running down the spines of everyone who heard it.  He sounded dangerous.  He reached over and grabbed Yamcha's upper arm.  Using only a portion of his strength, Vegeta squeezed, grinding muscle and bone together.  Somehow, Yamcha didn't cry out, but his hold on Bulma weakened.  That was the opportunity she was waiting for.  She wrenched her arm away, at the same time punching him in the stomach.  It caught Yamcha unprepared and knocked the wind out of him.  As he doubled over, she aimed a kick at his balls.  Direct hit!  Yamcha fell over, clutching the various parts of him in pain.  With a cruel chuckle, Vegeta aimed a kick at Yamcha's ribs.  But Bulma restrained him with a hand on his arm.

"Don't.  He's hurt enough.  Let's just go."  Vegeta looked like he was thinking about disobeying, but finally shrugged.

He looked down at Yamcha.  "You're not worth it anyway," he spat.  Without another glance, Bulma and Vegeta left the club hand in hand.  


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peeps, I'm bak.  I know it's been a while since I updated…okay, a very long time.  I'm sorry!  School made everything so hectic; I haven't even had a chance to write until now.  I'll try to do more regular updates once school starts again, but if not, cya next summer.  Anyway, to recap, Bulma and Vegeta are falling in love-yea!!- and they go to a club with Krillen and Marron and Yamcha and the girl he dumped Bulma for.  Bulma and Vegeta have fun, Yamcha tried to get all possessive, and a fight breaks out.  After beating Yamcha to a pulp, Bulma and Vegeta walk out arm in arm.  If you need any more than that, reread.

In this chapter:  the long-awaited(at least by me) get together.  I hope you guys find it as romantic as it was intended to be, I tried.  For some reason, I feel like I already posted this part, but I don't have it saved on my comp.  If it is a repeat, I'm sorry, new stuff coming soon.  Please reply with any thoughts, comments, or criticisms, I wanna know what you think.  For disclaimer, see chapter one.  On to the story:

~~~~~

Bulma was happy.  No, scratch that, she was flippin' ecstatic!  Finally getting to hurt Yamcha, payback for all the times he had hurt her, filled her with a sense of justice being served.  And Vegeta had stood up for her!  For the first time, Bulma dared to hope that maybe Vegeta returned her burgeoning feelings.

Next to her in the car, Vegeta's face bore its usual scowl; but that was how his face always looked in repose.  Inside, his pride fought his heart, and for once he wasn't siding with his pride.  This woman sitting next to him had moved into his feelings so subtly that he hadn't even noticed.  Now she was such a part of him that he couldn't imagine being without her.  His pride fought against the idea that he could ever need anyone, and tried to veto his plan of repaying Bulma, but his heart reminded him of the gut wrenching loneliness he felt without her.  It seemed his heart belonged to Bulma now, and he didn't want to try to live without it.

When they arrived back at Capsule Corp., it was just after midnight and the moon was rising.  With Vegeta leading the way, they walked back into the garden.  Bulma turned her face up to the stars.  "They're so beautiful," she breathed in awe.

"They're nothing compared to you," Vegeta said without thinking.  Bulma's eyes widened, and she took a step closer to him so they were face to face, only a few inches apart, as they had been on the dance floor.

"Vegeta-" she began, before he stopped her with a finger placed on her lips.

"Shhh.  Now close your eyes," he whispered.  Bulma smiled happily and complied.  By this time Vegeta had stopped thinking of the consequences of his actions; all that mattered was the green-haired beauty in front of him.  He pulled her arms up so they were around his neck and then placed his hands around her slim waist.

Bulma stood there, enjoying being in his arms again.  The cool night breeze played over her face, bringing the scents of the night and Vegeta to her.  She purposefully inhaled, breathing in the fragrance of the man holding her, fixing it firmly in her mind.  She never wanted this night to end; she was so happy she felt like she was flying…

"Open your eyes," she heard Vegeta say.  Slowly she complied, wondering if all Vegeta's surprise was just a hug.  Suddenly she gasped.  Bulma and Vegeta were floating hundreds of feet in the air, high above the trees, supported only by Vegeta's strong arms.  There were a few wispy clouds around, but nothing else.  It was just them and the stars.

"I thought you might want a closer look at them…" said Vegeta, watching the emotions playing across her face.  "Don't be afraid," he said as he felt he clutch at him.  Only…

"I'm not afraid," she smiled up at him, and it was true.  She knew that Vegeta would not, could not harm her.  And so she stared around at the breathtaking scene.  "It's…they're…amazing," she said in admiration.

"What, the genius Bulma Briefs at a loss for words?" teased Vegeta gently.  "Do you like my surprise?" he asked shyly, wanting to please her.

"Oh Vegeta, it's the best thing ever!  Being up here…the stars look close enough to touch…" she trailed off helplessly again, unable to put her thoughts into words.  

"Yeah," he replied absentmindedly, staring at the stars…in her eyes.

For a while they drifted in silence, both lost in the beauty of the night.  Vegeta had ceased thinking and only _existed_ now, lived for the look on her face, the scent of her hair, the quiet noise of her breath.  Somewhere inside he felt the stirrings of his pride, railing against whatever feelings he was developing.  Was this love then?  An internal struggle between the pride and the heart, when the most important thing to a person suddenly changes?  Vegeta ignored any thoughts he might be having.  All he wanted now was her.  Nothing else mattered.

"Vegeta, I love it up here.  Thank you," Bulma said, so happy she was almost ready to cry.

"Any time you want a closer look, just say the word," Vegeta offered, not even pausing to consider it.  At that, Bulma felt the dam inside her burst, and happy tears tripped out of her eyes and down her cheeks.  Of course, Vegeta being male had no clue.  "What's wrong?  Are you okay?  Do you-" This time he was stopped with a finger to the lips.  Bulma removed her finger but could not stop staring at his lips.  Unconsciously, she wetted her won lips, drawing his attention to them.  Slowly they floated back down to the ground, eyes locked on one another.  Even more slowly they moved together, once again breathing in sync, eyes falling shut, until finally their lips met in a gentle kiss.

There aren't enough words to describe the feelings racing through the both of them.  It was kind of like how lightning feels, and how the wind looks; the noise of the stars moving in the heavens filled both their ears.  Bulma felt as if she were flying, falling, spinning…everything at once.  Vegeta had never felt anything like this before and was half sure it was going to kill him.  But he was entirely sure he didn't care.

Their lips broke apart, only one inch separating them, both panting like they had run a marathon.  And all from a little kiss!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, two chapters in one update-not bad for someone whose been missing in action for a few months, right?  Anyway, this story is more of the same, romance and kissy stuff.  It's kinda short, I got tired of typing and want to spread it out some.  Don't worry, some real action will be coming up soon.  I am eventually going to have a sex scene, and I wanted people's opinions.  I don't think I could write a lemon, so it'll prolly just be like a vague scene of nakedness and then the after glow.  But let me know what you think-oh, and if anyone is ooc, let me know.  For disclaimer, see the 1st chapter.  On the the yummy goodness:

~~~~~~

Bulma blushed, surprised at the intensity of her feelings.  "Umm…" she said, biting her lower lip in nervousness.  Vegeta merely sighed, leaning so their foreheads touched, not releasing her.  They stood together for a little while in silence, reigning in their raging hormones.  Finally Vegeta lifted his head and led Bulma over to a bench.  They sat close together, thighs touching, hands intertwined.  Neither wanted to start, but finally Bulma worked up the courage.

"That was…amazing…don't you think, Vegeta?" she asked nervously, suddenly sure he didn't feel the same way.  Vegeta could see her nervousness clearly and thought she was adorable.  Wait a minute, bad Vegeta!  He mentally shrugged away the two sides fighting within him.  He put a hand up to cup her cheek and smiled softly.  It was an expression becoming more common on his face recently. 

"Bulma, I…I need to tell you something," he said slowly, forming the words in his head before speaking them.  Vegeta had never had feelings for a girl before and now he was completely over-whelmed by the woman in front of him.  "I don't know how to explain this.  Every time you are near, you're all I can see, hear, small, touch.  Whenever you're away, the thought of you is never far.  Your eyes haunt my waking and dreaming.  It is really quite maddening."

Bulma smiled at all of the nice things that had just poured out of him.  "Vegeta, haven't you ever felt like this before?"

"No."

"Never?  There was no girl special to you on Vegeta-sei?"

"There were no girls at all.  Is that what this feeling is then?  Specialness?" he asked innocently.

Bulma smiled some more at his naiveté.  "Whatever it is, I feel the same.  I don't know why, but I feel connected to you like I never have with anyone else."

Vegeta felt a great weight lift off of him when she said she felt the same.  Then he couldn't help his trademark smirk from appearing; well, of course she liked him, how could any girl resist?

"Vegeta, what do we do now?" Bulma interrupted his thoughts, looking nervous once more.  What if he decided that he didn't like liking her and wanted it to go away or…

His lips on hers again broke her rambling thoughts, as he kissed her with great passion if not skill.  Caught by surprise, Bulma gasped; Vegeta felt her mouth open and gently explored it with his tongue.  Bulma collapsed against him and began kissing back very passionately.  Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air again.  "Wow…that wasn't what I meant, but wow.  You can do that whenever you like," Bulma panted.  Vegeta nodded absently, caught up in her alabaster beauty in the moonlight.  Suddenly he reached a snap decision.  Little did he know he had come to this conclusion long ago; his brain was just a little behind his heart.

"Woma-Bulma.  Will you be my mate?" he asked hesitantly.


End file.
